ValveMax Megazord
The Valvemax Megazord is combined with the Shark, Wolf, and Gator Zord Attack Vehicles of the Ranger Operators Series Green and Black. This is the primary megazord of the green and black rangers in the series. This is one of the two Megazords that were not deleted by Venjix. Zord Attack Vehicles File:Power-rangers-rpm-15202.jpg|Green File:Wolf_Cockpit.png|Black Zenith Megazord Cockpit.jpg|Zenith Megazord Tail Spinner See also: Engine Birca Ranger Operator Series Green's primary Zord Attack Vehicle is a hybrid of a Cycle and a Orca. By placing the Shark Engine Cell Chip into the Zord, the Zord powers up and is ready to be piloted. It forms the left arm of High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, Zenith Megazord and SkyRev Megazord. Its tail forms an blade. He can spin his body to attack the enemies. Wolf Cruiser See also: Engine Gunpherd Ranger Operator Series Black's primary Zord Attack Vehicle is a hybrid of a police car and a wolf. It forms the right arm of High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, Zenith Megazord and SkyRev Megazord. It has a missile shooter at the nose. Croc Carrier See also: Engine Carrigator Ranger Operator Series Green and Ranger Operator Series Black's secondary shared remote Zord Attack Vehicle Remote Croc Carrier Zord, also simply called Croc Carrier or Crocodile Carrier is a hybrid of a crocodile and the trailer. It can carry two Zord Attack Vehicles on his back. It is the first unmanned/remote Zord and utilized the Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor. It forms the main body, legs and head of ValveMax Megazord. It forms feet and helmet of Zenith Megazord. The Zord is divided in half in storage. Each of the Rangers have an Engine Cell for their halves of the Zord. Image:Rpm-croc-enginecells.jpg|Two Engine Cells numbered six power the zord carrier Image:Rpm-croc-summon.jpg|Rangers Green and Black manifest the Croc Carrier components Image:Rpm-croc-activate.jpg|Rangers Green and Black activate the Croc Carrier Image:Rpm-croc-reactor.jpg|The Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor powers the Croc Carrier Image:Rpm-07-rr-640.avi_001171252.jpg|Components of the Croc Carrier. The detachable mufflers form the helmet of Valvemax Megazord Zenith Megazord See also: Engine-Oh G6 Zenith Megazord is the combination of High Octane Megazord and ValveMax Megazord or the first six Zord Attack Vehicles, created when the Ranger Operators modify the Valvemax components for a new 6-piece formation. Its technique is a special kick and its finishing attack is the firing all its weapons in the energy form of its components at the enemy. Other Combinations * The ValveMax Megazord once used the Falcon Zord in place of the Tail Spinner. * Once in Zenith Megazords mode, it can combine with Mach Megazord to form SkyRev Megazord, which in turn can combine with PaleoMax Megazord to form RPM Ultrazord. Naming This Megazord has also been referred to as the Velocimax Megazord in the toyline. Notes * Unlike their sentai counterparts, the Engines, the Zord Attack Vehicles are not sentient. * Unlike Croc Carrier's sentai counterpart, Carrigator's Cast is not divided into two while Croc Carrier's "Cast" is divided into two. Toys * Bandai America released their own version as the deluxe version, differing in many ways from the Bandai Japan release. * A Micro Zords version was also released, which included a bonus zord. * A Retrofire Megazords was also released, aside from all the other RPM Megazords in the new stylized motif. RPM is the only series with more than one Megazord, and a complete set at that. See also Category:Zords (RPM) Category:Three-Piece Megazords